Res ad triarios venit
by Olbyram
Summary: Harry Potter and magical experiments always end up one way, him breaking the rules of what is known, now he must move past this to survive new threats. However for only so long can you dodge conflict, eventually one must make their stand.


Chopper base 4BBY, the sun had only recently set over the horizon when a Battleship came on to scanners and entered orbit slowly descending to the area surround Chopper base. Hera rushed around the command centre preparing to launch Phoenix squadron at the unknown vessel approaching them. However even while the A-wings were starting up the rapid response protocols Hera was focusing on Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Fenn.

All four of them were out training Sabine to use the Darksabre in the hope to gain much needed soldiers to fight, from Mandalore. Yet she knew if they had been detected by the ship in orbit, the base was her top priority, and thus couldn't risk it being compromised, if it wasn't already.

So all she could do was wait, hope and pray that it hadn't seen her errant crew nor the base, though logically she knew as they hadn't opened fire the base it was likely secure, therefore the team of four were the reason for the ships descent.

The ship was not one Hera recognised and therefore found it unlikely to be Imperial, due to the ageing style and somewhat tube like structure. In fact it looked more like a separatist, Providence class destroyer from the clone wars just with more chunks of metal sticking off it at all angles, and probably only about a fifth of the size. Still with the limited firepower their base had, the main fleeting be gone on major supply runs, it would still be more than enough of a challenge.

So hope was all she had and that Kanans faith in the force would keep him and the rest safe.

* * *

At the training camp Sabine was going through the forms of lightsaber combat with Kanan when the ship came lower enough to been seen fully by the four. From the hanger emerged a large droid with a figure riding on top, as it approached the four drew their weapons as a precaution. Kanan and Ezra both went to the front in case they had to deflect fire, as the figure on the droid got closer and more detail could be seen.

With the setting sun casting a shadow over the figures features the most that could be told was it was a human male.

Sabine quickly spoke up having recognised the droid, "Do not fire that's a Basilisk War Droid"

Kanan was not the only one confused "Why not," Ezra questioned "if its hostile we can take it".

"No Sabine's right, don't not open fire until be know who that is" Rau agreed, "those droid were know to be able to take a Jedi one on one."

Their discussion was cut short however when the man approached, "Peace friends, I come not to make war, but to talk." As the droid and man came closer he held up both hand to show his lack of threat.

Whilst it was a nice gesture it failed to put anyone at ease, "I have come to talk the daughter of House Wren." That proclamation put Sabine and Rau on edge, few in the rebellion understood what that truly meant, and fewer still knew where she was.

"How did you find us?" Sabine mentally groaned at Kanan's admission that they were hiding, regardless of the fact that it seemed obvious, tactless Jedi.

"That can be discussed later but for now I think myself and Ms Wren need to talk" Kanan look at her give her the option of what to do, though to Sabine she felt she had no choice, whilst the man's tone was calm, for some reason she felt they would have this 'chat' one way or another.

So with a simple nod the hopped of his Basilisk and walked over to the training area, "No chairs?" He asked as he looked for somewhere to seat himself. In the end he found a rock which he deemed acceptable, sat down look at the two Jedi whom neither had sat but instead chose to stand. Sabine elected to sit on a rock near to the man whilst Fenn perch on a mat near the tents.

Now the sun was no longer casting a shadow over the man Sabine could see, was short about 5'5", had jet black hair, cut short so it only stuck out on the top.

"That's a nice Basilisk you've got there," complement Sabine, though inside she was just a bit jealous, that was a Mandalorian relic and this man was parading it around like a lag dog, "They're very rare and I've never seen one in use".

"Well thank you, I'm sure he appreciates it, now we can continue to be polite or do you want to get down to business?" He asked

Sabine inclined her head in response. "So my name is Hadrian, and I have come in need of your assistance, you see some of my people have remained loyal to myself and our ways, but others have turned traitor out of fear." This in its self struck a chord with Sabine as she felt she was in a similar position to this man, her people had done the same, Mandalorians were supposed to laughed in the face of fear, instead they had become Imperial lap dogs.

Sabine saw he was waiting for her to respond "I fail to see how I could be any of use to you, or your situation."

The man gave a small chuckle "Nor did I expect you to understand, but you are going to help. You may bring you crew with you and even you ship, though it will be docked on board my own".

"Wait I never said I agree, I have my own problems here!" Shouted Sabine, it had already been an emotional day and now this guy thought he could tell her what to do.

"You think you have a choice, cute" here the man's tone swapped after noticing that the Jedi had drawn their weapons and Fenn had grabbed his blasters in his hand. "You see regardless of if you four could kill me, it would be at the cost of your base" here looked at his ship that had taken off during their talk and was clearly point towards chopper base "it would not survive." With that got up from his rock.

Ezra was currently being held back by Kanan and had been since the conversations took a turn.

"Now as I said you may bring your crew, you have 6 hours to be ready and onboard my ship before I take you response as no and level your base." Sabine had no doubts the man would carry out his threat. "Trust me when I say this is not what I wanted to do, but needs must." With that the man, Hadrian turned to leave.

Kanan relaxed which turn out to be a mistake as Ezra launched at the man back, lightsaber ignited, however before his could reach the target he found a foot colliding with his face and the head of a battle axe resting on his neck, "now none of that child, this is your one and only chance next time it's your head."

Fenn seeing as his chance hopefully saving the kids life took a shot at the man, due to him not being able to be the hear the conversation between Ezra and 'Hadrian'. To his shock the man swiftly spun his axe deflecting the blaster bolt at him; fortunately Kanan had the presence of mind deflect the bolt off to the side.

By this point the man had left Ezra on the floor and jumped on board the basilisk and was gone.

Sabine quickly took charge, "right everyone, get pack and let's go tell Hera quickly."

* * *

Inside chopper base Hera had been trying to get a call out to the main rebel fleet in this region, for the past hour, hoping to get some help but they had yet to be successful, it seem the unknown ship was jamming them. Phoenix Squadron were ready to scramble whenever she gave the word, she felt like she could feel the tension. That was when the other four returned and began to recall all that had happened since they had left.

Once they were done she was left with a choice fight and hope they won or could at least hold out and hope reinforcements came, or be forced to follow this 'Hadrian' figure.

Sabine it seemed had made her decision, "I'm going" that got everyone else to spin around at look at her.

Ezra was immediately against the idea, "No! It's too dangerous plus you don't know what or why they want you, for all we know it's probably a trap!" Choosing to ignore the fact he had done similar on multiple occasions.

"Ezra" warned Kanan "It is not your choice" that left Ezra spluttering to come up with a reason, whilst one of the rebel officers handed a data pad to Hera.

In the end he could only find one solution "Then I'm going too" before anyone could argue Hera thought to make the point clear.

"At this point the threat is clear; Kanan you admit that the man felt like he was sincere all the way through the conversation. So it's unlikely to be a trap, but even if it is, in the hour since you came back we have managed to get some scans of that vessel, we can't fight and win." That last part seemed to pain Hera to say. "So if Sabine thinks she should go then I will not stop her, however Fenn, you Kanan and Ezra will join her. Seb and I will wait for the fleet to arrive and meet up with you soon." Hera's tone told them the decision was made. "You have 3 hours to be there, dismissed".

Kanan stay behind when the rest had left,

"Hera..."

"I know, but we have no other choice, just be careful," she sighed, Kanan simply took Hera's hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

"We will"


End file.
